


Getting a Raise

by ma_jewelry



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Cock Bondage, Don't Ask, Light BDSM, M/M, Model!Hyuk, Phone Play, Photographer!Hae, Semi-Public Sex, yes i'm actually a smut writer .....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-11-07 16:14:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11062539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ma_jewelry/pseuds/ma_jewelry
Summary: In which a photographer meets a model and has physical difficulties controlling himself.





	Getting a Raise

Lee Donghae had found himself in a very difficult situation as of late.

He'd gotten a raise—which, as most people would think, was obviously a good thing—but the other 'benefits' that came along with said raise had forcefully compelled the young photographer to consider other interpretations of the word.

To be more precise, other physical interpretations.

Donghae's dream since he was young was to become a photographer. He just loved taking photos, capturing what he believed to be a private moment, one that could not be experienced by anyone else but the photographer with their camera. The criticisms he'd sometimes get were repetitive— "there's nothing special about your photos" "you can find these on the Internet with one click in Google"- but easily rebutted because Donghae genuinely believed that through freezing a moment in time, a photo connected the photographer and his own unique photograph in more ways than one.

However... there was always a 'however' to any story. Despite his beliefs, those times had been when he was an intern, and the company had used his photos 'at their discretion'. If they wanted a particular one, they'd edit and publish it in the selected place. If they weren’t as satisfactory, Donghae would be told to collect more raw shots.

He had enjoyed that freelance period of his beginning career; it had both satiated his passions and earned him an income, but his dream had always remained at the back of his mind. He didn't want to be just some nobody whose productions were used "at the company's discretion". He wanted to become a member of the photographing society, where he could learn from experts, share ideas, and pursue his passions to wherever it took him, as long as he kept on going forward.

All in all, Donghae had been ecstatic that he'd gotten a raise, not minding the slightly weird department—modeling(?)—that he was assigned to, being busy congratulating himself on climbing up another rail of the ladder.

The sparkle in his eyes had vanished like magic when he had arrived at his workstation exactly eight hours earlier. It had transformed into something he still didn't understand after turning it inside his head for the entire day.

That was the first time he laid eyes on Lee Hyukjae.

 

*

 

Hyukjae was... sweet, which surprised Donghae by quite a bit. He'd have thought the popular model who frequently appeared on covers of all the trending magazines would be more distant to some little photographer like him, but his prejudices were wiped away effortlessly by the warm gummy smiles that Hyukjae showed him while they introduced themselves.

Hyukjae was also very hot.

Very, very hot.

It wasn't as much of a surprise to Donghae that he found the blonde model attractive; he'd accepted that part of himself by now. But it still baffled him just how much he was affected by the slim figure sitting obediently in his chair, chin tilted up for the makeup artist to smudge his single-lidded eyes into something even more appealing and enticing. His feather-light fringe that normally fell past his brows were secured to the back by a black hairband, and the expanse of forehead that Donghae could see from this angle made him physically gulp. Not to mention the angular nose, the plump lips, the marble-cut jawline and the protruding Adam's apple which lead down to his defined collarbones....

Donghae tore his gaze away and forced himself to stop staring so rudely.

He took some deep breaths. Ok, so he didn't expect that he would meet Lee Hyukjae on his first day of working in the modeling department. He didn't expect any of the things he was feeling right now, but it was ok. He would do his job—take a few pictures of Hyukjae, (maybe steal some when he wasn't looking), and gush about how cute and sexy he was after he went home. It was no big deal; it wasn’t like anything could ever happen between them. They were totally not on the same level… and Hyukjae was probably in a relationship already......

At the thought of that, something rose against Donghae's chest and stayed there, scrunching up into a tight little ball. He imagined another person making Hyukjae laugh, holding his hand, hugging him, kissing him... and before the photographer knew it, his nails were making red marks against his palms.

His eyes lowered. What right did he have to be jealous? He was a nobody, and it was going to stay that way because he did not have the guts to go up to Hyukjae.

The brunet raised his head to search for the person whom he'd developed a crush on in little less than an hour, stopping wide-eyed in his tracks.

How could this have been the same Lee Hyukjae he had met just an hour ago?!

Hyukjae was sitting in a chair, not facing Donghae directly but to his side, yet what outlines Donghae could see still made his heart jump up his chest and blood run down south. While he was immersed in his childish moment, the model had gotten changed into the outfit for today's photoshoot. Well, to call it an outfit was really not quite appropriate. Instead of putting clothes on, the model had just taken garments off.

By now Donghae couldn't help himself. His eyes raked down the other's neck (where he had stopped last time), across his broad shoulders, down the toned biceps, over his firm chest, and settled on his narrow waist that wrapped around a full set of abs.

Even though his skin tone was slightly paler than Donghae's, it didn't give off any signs of weakness. Instead, it glowed with a natural strength and power—one that could definitely hold Donghae down without effort.

Donghae blinked twice. He did not just imagine being held down by Lee Hyukjae.

Shaking his head, he got up to check the equipment one last time, getting in place for the main event of today.

Hyukjae came over too, not purposely showing off as he walked but still unconsciously emanating confidence and charm.

He leaned back against the table in his tight, ripped jeans, wrists facing forwards so that Donghae could see the bluish veins running along his flexed forearms, crossing in a weave of exquisite patterns. He tilted his head to one side, slightly parted his lips, and showed the camera a smouldering look with his darkly lined eyes half-hidden through wisps of hair.

Donghae's fingers were trembling as he pressed the shutter. The light reflected off Hyukjae's heavy metal belt and the ornamented cross dangling over his chest, producing an overall dangerous feeling in the photograph.

Hyukjae was a natural. He didn't need Donghae to give him too many instructions as to where to look, how to act, what his expressions should be. He had been through enough photoshoots to have hundreds of different poses on backup, all of which widened Donghae's eyes by a fraction more while making his palms sweatier.

Soon, the photographer came to a terrifying realization that he, however much he desperately wished he wasn't, was hard because of the model he had been taking photos for.

He got a boner on his job because of Lee Hyukjae.

Donghae cursed internally and felt the tiniest bit of relief when he remembered that he had worn baggy pants today and not a pair of tight jeans. Still, it was undoubtedly obvious if anyone looked too closely, so he stood as close to the camera equipment as he could, praying that the thin pyramid stand could somehow protect him from complete embarrassment.

Lunchtime arrived fast, and everyone due for a break. Donghae breathed deeply with pink-stained cheeks as he carefully made his way to the bathroom in an awkward shuffle, hoping no-one had seen him. Once he reached a cubicle, the brunet sat down, frowning at the conspicuous tent while trying to think of a solution. It wasn't going to go away all by itself, and he didn't exactly have the time to take a quick shower. The only way left....

Donghae sighed, pulling down his pants.

Everything went smoothly for a while. But when the door squeaked, and someone else came in, the photographer's closed eyes flashed open.

"Hello?"

It was Hyukjae.

"Yep, I have a photoshoot... No, not that one, it's another one...... Uhm... I can't remember what this one is for, sorry, you know I can never remember these things..."

Donghae squeezed his eyes together tightly, trying to ignore what that light tone was doing to the parts of his body that were out of his mind's control. His hand got unknowingly faster from having Hyukjae's voice flow into his ears at the same time.

"Of course... I miss you too... I promise I'll see you when I get back, ok?"

Donghae accidentally squeezed too tightly and grunted in response. Was Hyukjae talking on the phone to his girlfriend? Boyfriend? Who was it?

There was a pause from outside the cubicle, then the voice continued.

"I'm so sorry for not being able to meet you these days, babe... It's really just too busy. When I get back, I'll make sure to make it up to you." Donghae could hear the sincerity in his voice.

"How? ... Mmm.... well, we could start with a long kiss by the door. Starting from your neck, I'd make my way upwards, chewing on your earlobe before kissing across your jaw to get to your lips. I'd slide my hands into your pants and lift you up, hold you against the door while you grab onto my hair, legs around my waist."

Donghae took a deep breath. He was not prepared for where this was going.

"Then... then I'd carry you to the dining room, because that's the closest. I wouldn't be able to wait until the bedroom, honey, not with the way you’d bite down on your lips and look down at me with those hooded eyes. I'd lay you softly down on the dining table, and take your clothes off slowly, all the while sucking and slurping at your tongue and lips."

The rational part of the photographer wanted to disappear to anywhere but here. His body said otherwise, thumbing the tip heavily and flicking his wrist even faster.

"I know you'd have gotten prepared for me already, so I wouldn't fuck you with my fingers for too long. I'd fill you right up, only giving you a few seconds to adjust, before I fuck your brains out on that dining table, so hard that every time you eat there, no, every time you walk into that room, you're reminded of how good I made you feel, and you'd want me to give it to you again."

Donghae's eyes rolled back as he put his other fist into his mouth. With a muffled grunt, he felt his release spurting all over the cubicle floor, his hips bucking forward uncontrollably at the overwhelming pleasure.

"Sorry babe, I won't tease you anymore. But I didn't lie. I promise that when I get back home, I'll do all those things to you. … Ok, I love you too. Bye…."

Hyukjae left the bathroom, leaving a panting brunet who was gripping the edge of the toilet with mixed emotions, trying to calm down.

 

*

 

Donghae attempted to appear as nonchalant as he could after that intense session in the bathroom, subconsciously straightening his collar and pulling at his shirt as if they could somehow reveal what he had just been up to. Reveal what he had just received from the blonde model.

…Who was currently sitting in his chair, as usual, sipping on a drink while flipping through a magazine, looking alert but bored. He raised his head only when a staff member handed him his cell phone, then his bored gaze transferred to the phone in his hands and the magazine was thrown away onto the table.

Donghae frowned slightly. His sixth sense (yes, not only females have those) told him something wasn't right, but as expected, he couldn't pinpoint exactly what it was. Shaking it off, he too went to sit at his usual place, wondering how the hell he was going to survive the next five hours with Lee Hyukjae, aka the hottest man he's seen in his life up to now.

After much hard work, suppression, and sincere gratitude towards the gods who decided to take pity on him and have Hyukjae wear actual clothes for the next half-day, Donghae managed to finish his work safely, without any bits or pieces in positions they shouldn't be.

But even after reaching his home where he was alone and felt protected, his cheeks were still burning from that incomprehensible wink the blonde model had thrown him just before he left. He clapped his face a couple of times to stop the blush, only making it worse because when his eyes closed, all he could think about was that wink, those single-lidded eyes, the inviting lips under them, and what words they had spilled in the bathroom.

Donghae shuddered at that memory, groaning at the half-hard feeling in his pants. Not again.

He barely made it through today. How was he going to hide it for the next whole day, where he had another eight whole hours scheduled with that sex-god-in-human-form?

The photographer went into the shower with this problem on his mind and came out with a solution. Showers were magical places. Nobody could argue with that.

He pulled open the drawer containing some extra photographing equipment, rummaging through the items with a serious expression until he found what he was looking for.

Duct tape.

 

*

 

Grinning to himself, Donghae walked out of his apartment with the reassurance that nothing was going to possibly embarrass him today. Despite the slight discomfort with each step he took, he figured it was all worth it if he could check out the hot male model without drawing attention to his nether regions.

Today was going to be a good day, Donghae promised himself.

He smiled towards the model when they met each other at the base of the building. The atmosphere was friendly and relaxed as they waited for the elevator together, Hyukjae making Donghae laugh with the small jokes he'd drop here and there, and the brunet felt all giddy inside like a teenager.

It’s so nice to have a crush... he mused. He was so happy that his mind acted without thinking after seeing Hyukjae lose his balance over a small puddle on the just-cleaned ground, throwing himself under the slightly older man to lessen his fall.

In the midst of it all, Hyukjae's hand accidentally brushed over Donghae’s crotch. Donghae wasn't sure if it was really an ‘accident’ because in order to do so, the other's arms would've had to be bent at an awkward angle, but he didn't have time to think about that now.

The photographer was plain horrified because what if Hyukjae found out what he had done?

The moment their bodies separated, Donghae moved back, even further than a safe distance away, apologizing for having to leave for some other matter. He walked away quickly, ignoring the slight pain it produced, his only thought being to get away from his crush who might or might not have found out that he had taped his dick to his leg.

In the bathroom, Donghae splashed some water on himself and told the edgy man in the mirror to calm the fuck down. What had been done was done, and the only thing he could do now was to go back out there and pretend that he was still a normal human being who wasn't completely weak in front of his crush Lee Hyukjae and didn't feel like getting hard almost every time he saw him.

He sighed, wiping the last droplets away from his face, going back to the room that held all his hopes and fears.

Maybe, Hyukjae hadn't realised.

That little bit of hope was the only thing stopping Donghae from calling in sick today (and possibly even quitting his job to hide from Hyukjae).

 

*

 

Everything seemed normal at first. Nobody was looking his way or whispering things with the excitement of a new gossip, so it was safe to assume that even if Hyukjae knew, he didn’t spread the news.

Donghae walked towards his equipment with a tinge of dread. How should he act when he saw the other?

Much to his relief, the day went by without any of the things he'd been fearing happening. Hyukjae was still unbelievably hot. Donghae was still in awe no matter if he looked at the man through the camera lens or with his own eyes.

The only thing was, something unexpected (but good) had also happened.

Hyukjae had come up and started a random conversation, as he usually did. In between his subtle flirting (which Donghae was positive that he did towards everyone. there was no reason why Donghae would be special to him?) and seemingly innocent touches on the brunet's arms and back, the latter found his irrational self wanting to 'raise' up again.

But the constraints around it were secure, almost as if someone was physically holding it down. To his half-horror, Donghae found that actually liked it. Although he'd of course rather be let free and allowed to release his emotions on the man in front of him as he wished (or have emotions released in him, it didn't really matter), Donghae couldn't deny that he got even more aroused at the feeling of his member being held down by tape, his erection being restrained somehow adding to the sensation.

His mind was in a haze as he absentmindedly answered yes to most of Hyukjae's questions, until one particular answer made the blonde light up with all his gums showing, and Donghae struggled to remember what he had agreed on to make him so happy.

"Could I come to your place to have a look? I've always wanted to have a go myself at those fancy-looking cameras. But normally I don't get to stand behind them—I'm always in front." Hyukjae half-pouted, and it tightened the tape in the photographer's pants even further.

Donghae remembered. Half of him wanted to take it back, but the other honest half was jumping around in circles at the fact that his crush was going to come over to his place(!!)

The day arrived sooner than expected. Actually, change that to night because as Hyukjae explained over the phone, 'that was the only time he would be free'.

 

*

 

Donghae had sat in all the chairs in his air-conditioned apartment at least twice each in the last half-hour, not being able to sit still due to the excitement in his chest. Everything was ready—dinner in case Hyukjae was hungry, the bulky camera equipment was ready to go, and of course, the tape was nice and secure.

His jittery state reached a maximum when the cell phone vibrated, and the screen lit up with his crush’s name, followed by a heart symbol. Donghae picked it up quickly, although he was surprised to find that it wasn't an announcement of arrival, but an ask to pick the other up in the humid heat.

When he arrived outside the club where light beams flashed out the windows and a heavy base beat drummed through the doors, Hyukjae was already outside, waiting for him with a leather jacket around his shoulders. His slim figure leaned backwards against a thick plaster pole, face veiled by the thin sheets of smoke that had travelled downstream.

It was like everywhere he went was a perfect photoshoot background. Every movement he made was the best pose a photographer could ask for.

The blonde model brought with him all the aromas of the night universe into the car as he got in, but he wasn't slurring nor looking tipsier than usual.

"Are you ok?" Donghae asked, concerned.

Hyukjae's voice was a half-tone deeper than what it usually was, yet still far from being abnormal. "Yep, I'm fine. Let's go."

Donghae eyed the blanket he had prepared in the backseat, then started the car.

Half of the drive back to the brunet's home was in silence. Donghae tried to focus on driving, keeping an alert eye on the temperature and air-conditioning in the car, hoping Hyukjae wasn't too hot or cold. As for the latter, he merely gazed out of the dust-speckled window with his right arm on the hand rest and fingers against his lips, appearing deep in thought.

It was Hyukjae who broke the silence, shrugging off his jacket to reveal the black wife-beater inside, arm muscles managing to distract a large portion of Donghae’s sanity. "It's pretty hot tonight," Hyukjae commented.

The road, Donghae told himself. Focus. On. The road.

"Say, have you ever wanted to sleep with someone you've only known for two days?" Hyukjae asked.

The speed meter increased sharply as Donghae jerked in his seat. His foot shuffled clumsily to slow the vehicle down again.

"Wh...what?!" He stuttered.

"You didn't hear it wrong," Hyukjae replied. "So, have you?"

Donghae clutched onto the steering wheel with both hands: one at the 10 o'clock position, the other at the 2 o'clock position. It seemed like concentrating on driving was the only way to prevent him from accidentally swerving onto the footpath and then crashing into someone's house.

"I... What kind of question is that...." The brunet's mosquito-like voice trailed off.

Hyukjae smirked, taking his arm off the door and leaning towards the other side.

Next to Donghae's glowing ears, he whispered, "Because I feel that way, all because of you."

The photographer's blush immediate spread to his whole right cheek, hairs on the back of his neck rising at the tingles Hyukjae’s voice managed to create in him. He tried to stay in control as he turned the last corner before reaching his house. They weren't far away. Hyukjae was drunk. Everything was ok... he'd help the model onto the bed and let him sleep it all off...

”I'm not drunk, you know," Hyukjae spoke as if he could read Donghae's mind.

The latter parked the car inside his garage, turned the ignition off, then went to face the passenger’s side. "I know, you're not. It's ok, let's just go inside and I'll make you a cup of something to help you feel better....."

Hyukjae chuckled. "You don't believe me." It was a statement.

"I'm seriously not drunk, it smells like this because someone spilled a drink on me. I didn't even have any alcohol tonight," He explained.

Donghae didn't look convinced.

"Here, I can prove it to you. Taste me."

Before the brunet could comprehend what those last two words meant, a hand placed itself behind his head and a pair of plumper, sweeter lips enveloped his own.

Both his hands instinctively came up to the other’s chest in order to push him away. But as a warm tongue licked from one corner of his lips to the other, Donghae found himself incapable of doing anything else with those hands other than grabbing onto the thin material in front of the model's chest, even pulling him closer.

He felt a smile forming on the other’s lips, then his own ones were pushed open, the cage made by his teeth also being unlocked in the process.

Hyukjae took his time with the unresisting male. He didn't search for his tongue straight away; instead, he started with the bottom lip, sucking and biting and licking until it was all swollen and red. Then to be fair, he did the same to Donghae's upper lip too.

Next, he went inside. The photographer already had his own tongue ready, but Hyukjae ignored it in favor of tracing his gums and teeth, tasting the mint toothpaste the younger had used earlier, and leaving his own taste over them all.

Finally, flesh entangled with flesh and by now Donghae was already weak in the legs. It was a good thing he was sitting down with a large hand holding his head in place since he was sure his legs would’ve failed him with the way Hyukjae’s tongue was dancing with his own. Despite his slight shyness, Donghae let out a moan at the back of his throat, feeling the fingers in his hair tighten and the intruder in his mouth sucking harder. Another hand snaked around his waist, and it was there that Donghae broke the kiss to giggle uncontrollably. He couldn't help it—he was too ticklish in that area.

Satisfied, Hyukjae leaned back in his seat and let go of Donghae hair. "See? Now will you believe me?"

Once the younger had calmed down enough, the situation sank in and all initial bafflement was overpowered by excitement. Who cares why Hyukjae had just kissed him? All that mattered was that he had consciously made the decision to do so, and it looked like he didn't have enough yet. Donghae wasn't going to say no to arousing make-out sessions with his crush.

"Alright," Donghae answered. "Actually, me too."

Something glinted with acknowledgment in Hyukjae’s dark eyes. He stood patiently beside the photographer while he unlocked the door, then waited with the same patience for him to lock up behind him. Once keys were put away and shoes were all off, he pushed Donghae backwards until he was trapped in his arms, with no place to escape.

"What are you... ahh…." Donghae couldn't help the gasp when he felt a particularly sensitive area of his neck being sucked on. His head tilted to one side, fingers scratching on the cold metal door behind him, and heard the familiar sound of a zipper being pulled down.

He wanted to look down to see what was happening, but the wet pair of lips had moved to his earlobe, yet another sensitive area Donghae didn't even know he had, chewing on his earlobe and breathing hot air into his earhole. He shuddered, feeling shivers down his back while a faint memory was rising to the surface.

After a few hungry kisses across his jaw, both pairs of lips finally met again, entwining passionately as if they wanted to claim the other as their own.

Donghae felt something cool below his waist and realized the blonde had unzipped his pants and pulled both flaps wide apart. While still continuing the hot kiss, Hyukjae slid his hands into Donghae's pants, under the layer of underwear even, curving around the fleshy behind of the younger.

Donghae jolted awake. He remembered why this was so familiar. They were doing exactly what Hyukjae had promised his 'honey' on the phone that first day! All the things that Donghae had overheard were happening to him, and he couldn't stop the anger that rose in his chest.

He pushed the other away, breaking off the kiss.

Hyukjae looked questioningly at him with lust in his eyes. His hands were still on Donghae's ass and he gave no intention of removing them.

"I don't want to do this with someone's who's already taken." Donghae stared at him. He hated cheaters, even if they were the biggest crush of his life.

Hyukjae chuckled, squeezing his hands, which earned him a yelp plus a pinch on his waist. "Who said I was taken?"

Donghae's eyes widened in disbelief. Now he was lying to his face. "Don't try that with me. I know all about your partner." His face was serious.

"Oh? And how do you know that?" Hyukjae had on a teasing grin. He slowly massaged Donghae with both hands, enjoying the supple feel of plump flesh on the younger’s butt.

Donghae swallowed a moan. "I... I....." He couldn't say it. He was never going to admit what he had overheard.

"Was it in the bathroom? Hmm?" Hyukjae's smile widened. "Did you hear what I said to my ‘honey’?"

Donghae froze. He needed a shovel. So he could dig a hole and live there until he died.

"Did you hear it, honey," he emphasized, "after you went into the bathroom to take care of your little problem?" He asked.

Hyukjae reached deeper with one of his hands to slide it between his legs and grab onto Donghae's cock. "Or big problem, should I call it?"

The brunet was out of words. He didn't understand what had just happened. All he knew was that his whole body was feeling on fire, he knew he was there?, Hyukjae's hand was on his butt again, he knew he was hard because of him?, the taller man had come to stand even closer, and all of a sudden the ground was no longer under Donghae's feet.

Hyukjae had lifted him up, just like he had promised in the bathroom. Holding him against the door, he revealed, "Those words were all for you," and the last thing Donghae thought about before being drawn into those lips again was the image of a staff member handing Hyukjae’s phone after he had come out of the toilet.

Of course—he didn't have his phone, so how could he have been talking to someone else back there?

It was as if they couldn't have enough of the other. It was true for Donghae at least, as he found his legs wrapping themselves around the blonde’s waist and fingers tangling into his hair. Hyukjae tasted a bit different to what he had imagined. He was less sweet, more fresh, and definitely more intoxicating. They stayed like that against the door for a while, filling up Donghae's small apartment with sounds so lewd it stretched the tape around Donghae's member tighter and tighter.

Then Hyukjae was carrying him away from the entrance, placing him on the four-person dining table in the next room. Donghae had no idea how Hyukjae managed to guess the layout of his house, but the truth was, most people's dining tables were closer to the door than their bedroom was.

Hyukjae’s hands retreated from the brunet's behind, pulling everything down in one go while he was at it. Donghae was so far gone that he didn't realize his little work of art was now fully exposed to the older man’s eyes.

"Well, well." Hyukjae made a sound of approval. He traced from Donghae's waist, down the length of skin under the thick forest, stopping at where the duct tape began to wrap around the swollen member and Donghae's left leg. He felt along the band, finding where one end began, and slowly began to unravel it as if he was opening his present.

Donghae was busy hiding his face in his arms. He didn't understand what Hyukjae wanted to do, but as long as he wasn’t disgusted by it, he felt he was fine.

"I never thought I'd guessed correctly. Who'd have thought that the innocent-looking photographer was hiding this in his pants the whole time? Since you like this so much, I promise I won't disappoint you." Hyukjae had finished unraveling, but he left the last section of tape still glued to Donghae's member.

He uncrossed Donghae's arms and pecked him on the lips. Then, the brunet allowed him to remove his shirt, still unsure how he should act.

Hyukjae picked up the long end of tape again. He kissed Donghae’s tip, making the brunet clamp down his bottom lip, then stuck the still-working adhesive around Donghae’s lower stomach, pinning his erection upwards instead of down.

"As much as I'd have liked to leave it there, it would get in the way while I'm fucking you." Hyukjae smiled.

How could someone look like an angel while saying things like that?!

The only thing different from the model's speech in the bathroom was how unprepared Donghae was. Luckily, Hyukjae had brought lube with him, and the first finger wasn't as difficult as he'd imagined.

Hyukjae carefully massaged the ring of muscles at the entrance, feeling them loosen up as he sucked on the spot of neck that had made Donghae moan the most before. When he felt there was enough room, more substance was squirted out before he poked both his middle and ring finger in.

"Hnghh..." Donghae groaned. The feeling wasn't uncomfortable—more like prominent.

"Am I going too fast?" Hyukjae asked. He slid one finger out but continued his movements.

"No, it's ok," Donghae blushed. And so the finger was immediately put back in.

Hyukjae watched the trembling lips below him let out uneven breaths, finding it almost impossibly hard to hold himself back. But he had to, because he didn't want to hurt Donghae, and if he hurt the photographer he might not get a next chance for a long time.

Wet, popping sounds reverberated around the room, making Donghae more embarrassed as he was the one making them. Hyukjae didn't mind, speeding up the motion and adding a third finger without Donghae even realizing.

"Ah... Hyuk...jae...... mnghh... yes.... now...... please....." the brunet spilled out broken pleas, legs curling and body writhing from the unbearably intense feeling from the combination of Hyukjae's fingers and the binding tape.

"As you wish." Hyukjae rolled on the rubber as fast as he could, then wasted no time in filling up Donghae to the brim in one fluid roll of his hips.

Both males sighed at the feeling. Soon, the suggestive touches and love bites on Donghae's upper body made him feel paradoxically empty and hungry for more. He mewled, fingers balling into a fist and spreading out again, and Hyukjae received the signal to start "fucking his brains out", just like he had promised.

"Hnghh... ah... ah.... ah... ahh!!" All rational thought was thrown away as Donghae's eyeballs rolled to the back of his head; he could only make audible sounds with every thrust that penetrated him.  His member was begging to be let loose, to be touched, but the restriction somehow added to the ecstasy of the rough sex he was receiving.

"Mngh... Donghae... so tight..... you're... so good..." Hyukjae grunted, bending the younger's legs back with his elbows and gripping his waist tight.

Donghae’s mouth hung open in a silent scream. His body rocked up and down on the hard surface, the glass providing some friction for him to hang on to. But if it wasn’t for Hyukjae keeping him in place, he was certain that with how deep and hard the blonde was going, he would be fucked right off the dining table.

"No... slo..wer... Hyuk... ahh.... no.... NO..!!" Donghae screamed. White flashed before his eyes, the intensity of it doubling from his usual experience, perhaps to make up for the denial his member had had during the orgasm.

Hyukjae thrusted for a while longer in Donghae's overly-sensitive body, then he came too, euphoria filling all his senses as he held the person below him intimately, skin to skin.

A few minutes later, Hyukjae lifted himself up and brushed a few strands of hair stuck to the other's forehead. "You were amazing," he breathed, reaching up for another kiss.

Donghae felt around his own waist and peeled the tape off. It didn't hurt as much as last time because the sweat had rubbed most of the adhesive off already.

"Is that what you say to every one of them?" He asked when they finally separated for air.

There was a pause, then the hurt look on Hyukjae's face was all it took for Donghae to get the answer he wanted.

He pulled the other male closer, muttering apologies and reassurances, patting his soft hair and hugging him to his chest.

There was no 'other'. Hyukjae was his only.

And him, only Hyukjae's.


End file.
